Santino Fontana
| birth_place = Stockton, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | education = | alma_mater = University of Minnesota | occupation = | years_active = 2007–present | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | awards = | footnotes = | box_width = | spouse = | children = 1 }} Santino Anthony Fontana (born March 21, 1982) is an American actor and singer. He is known for playing Greg Serrano on the television show Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, originating the role of Prince Topher in the 2013 revival of Cinderella on Broadway, voicing Prince Hans in the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen, and originating the role of Michael Dorsey / Dorothy Michaels in the stage musical Tootsie, for which he won a Tony Award. Early life Fontana was born in Stockton, California to parents Sharon Marie Fontana (née Simarro; born 1951) and Ernest John Fontana (born 1948). His mother is an elementary school teacher and his father is an agronomist. He has one sister. He is of one quarter Spanish, one quarter Portuguese, and one half Italian descent. Fontana graduated from Richland High School in Richland, Washington in 2000. Fontana studied the arts at the Academy of Children’s Theatre in his youth, located in Richland, Washington. As a teenager he studied Theatre Arts at Interlochen Arts Camp at Interlochen Center for the Arts. He is a graduate of the University of Minnesota/Guthrie Theater BFA Actor Training Program, class of 2004.Fontana Lands Lead Role Career In 2005, as a member of the Essentials, Fontana co-wrote the musical comedy Perfect Harmony, and originated the role of Philip Fellowes V. In 2006, he starred as Hamlet in The Guthrie Theatre's performance of the Shakespearean classic, before moving to New York City to star as Matt in the Off-Broadway revival of The Fantasticks. His Broadway debut was Sunday in the Park with George in 2007. Fontana originated the role of Tony in the Broadway production of Billy Elliot from October 1, 2008 to July 4, 2009. He was awarded the 2010 Drama Desk Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play for his work in Brighton Beach Memoirs. He starred as Prince Topher in Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella on Broadway, for which he was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical. In 2013, he provided the voice of Prince Hans in the Walt Disney Animation Studios film Frozen. In 2015, Fontana became the first guest artist to perform three times in the space of one year with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir where he met the cast of Sesame Street. Fontana also joined the cast of the CW romantic musical comedy-drama Crazy Ex-Girlfriend that same year. On November 11, 2016, it was announced that Fontana was leaving the TV series after his one-year contract with the CW. He stars as Michael Dorsey in the stage musical adaptation of the film Tootsie, which premiered in Chicago at the Cadillac Palace Theatre from September 11 to October 14, 2018. The musical opened on Broadway on April 23, 2019. Direction is by Scott Ellis with music and lyrics by David Yazbek and book by Robert Horn.On June 09, 2019, Santino won the Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical for Tootsie. "Boadway-Bound 'Tootsie' Starring Santino Fontana Will Play Pre-Run in Chicago" broadwayworld.com, January 24, 2018Peikert, Mark. " 'Tootsie', Starring Santino Fontana, Opens on Broadway" Playbill, April 23, 2019 He won the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical for the production. Personal life Fontana began dating actress Jessica Hershberg in mid 2011. The couple met backstage at the Birdland jazz club, where both were performing.Cowan, Alison Leigh. "Jessica Hershberg and Santino Fontana: A Real-Life Fairy Tale" The New York Times, October 4, 2015 They became engaged in September 2014 and married in September 2015.McPhee, Ryan. "He Has Found Her! Tony Nominee Santino Fontana & Broadway's Jessica Hershberg Are Engaged" broadway.com, September 24, 2014 On September 24, 2019, his wife gave birth to their first child, a daughter. Broadway credits Other stage credits Discography Filmography Film Television/web series Awards and nominations References External links * * Santino Fontana at Internet Off-Broadway Database * * Santino Fontana biography for The Neil Simon Plays * Off Off Broadway Online interview, 2006 * A new prince takes the 'Hamlet' throne MNDaily.com, 2006 * "Who Knew? Hamlet graduated from CLA" on page 9, Reach magazine, College of Liberal Arts, University of Minnesota * Santino Fontana's thread on Friends of Billy Elliot }} Category:1982 births Category:American male stage actors Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Living people Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century male singers Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Male actors of Portuguese descent Category:People from Richland, Washington Category:Male actors from Washington (state) Category:People from Stockton, California Category:American baritones Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male web series actors Category:Tony Award winners Category:Audiobook narrators